


ABO Verse Outline

by April_Blooms



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gender Identity, Gender Issues, Intersex, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Blooms/pseuds/April_Blooms
Summary: This is an outline of my personal interpretation of the alpha/beta/omega dynamics that I will be using for any and all of my future ABO fics. Feel free to ask questions and use this for your own fics, just as long as you give credit to me and have a link back to my page. This outline is also available on my Tumblr @blooms-in-april.
Kudos: 25





	ABO Verse Outline

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my personal interpretation of omegaverse, just to clarify a few things. I will most likely add to/edit this later, because I'm sure I've forgotten something. I tried to organize it the best I could.
> 
> Feel free to use this outline for your own ABO fics, just be sure to credit me and leave me a link to you fic, I'd love to read them! Check out my Tumblr for more information too.

ABO Headcanon Outline

So this is my take on the Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamic AU for my fics, just in case readers have any questions or need clarification on anything. This is really complicated, but I tried my best to organize it and explain as scientifically as I could. Please forgive me for any incorrect terminology /offense you may take. I’m not perfect! For the sake of simplicity and explanation, assume the terms refer to cis persons. This is pretty confusing, so just for this outline, male/female are the primary genders and alpha/omega are the two dynamics.

This is my own personal interpretation, so it’s okay if you imagine it differently. Feel free to use this outline for your fics or art, just credit me and leave a link so others can find it!

The Basics

In this verse, there are two basic sexes, male/female, and two dynamics/secondary genders of alpha and omega. There are of course trans people, non binary, non dynamic,etc., but lets just start with these for now.

All people possess scent glands, two on either side of the neck, on both wrists, and on the inside of both thighs near the groin. Scents are as distinctive as voices, no two are exactly the same. Scents also indicate emotions and arousal. 

Scents change when a mating bite/mating bond is formed. Both alphas and omegas can give and receive mating bites. It is usually a bite to the glands on either side of the neck, during a heat/rut sync. The saliva in the bite chemically changes the scent, indicating the person is mated. It can’t be undone, though it can fade with time and you could potentially mate with other people, since there are more glands. Mated pairs become more attuned to each other’s scents and more sensitive to scent changes and meanings. They can smell each other over longer distances than non-mated people and show marked preference for their mate’s scent over others.

Alphas have ruts, which come regularly every three months or are triggered by their mate’s heat. All alphas have knots and can impregnate omega partners. Alphas in rut have heightened scents (They stink to high heaven) heightened, almost desperate arousal, and increased stamina and ejaculate. However, all Alphas remain self aware during rut, and are accountable for their actions. Alphas sometimes display primal behavior during rut. They may become possessive of their mate and hide them away, or they may become borderline exhibitionists, engaging in public or semi-public sex to show off the impressive omega they have knotted. It varies from alpha to alpha. Every alpha is different. 

Alphas tend to fall into one of two groups: brute alphas and show alphas, for the lack of a better terms. A brute alpha would be more of the typical alpha, big, musclely, going to attract a mate based on his strength and strong genes for healthy pups. Show alphas tend to be on the handsomer side, attracting mates based on their looks, giving them pretty pups and a hot sexy mate too. No alpha fits perfectly in either category, but I tend to use these two types as a guideline. 

Omegas have heats, but they are not monthly. Omegas have heats when they are in an environment where they both consciously and subconsciously feel completely safe. Some omegas are bold heaters. They’re able to go into heat right on the street, or in public, as long as their chosen mate is nearby. Other omegas are finnicky heaters. They need everything just right, triple locks on the door, scented blankets from every pack member, the right kind of food just to coax a heat. You can’t really force mate an omega during heat, because the moment something feels off ( a strange alpha breaks in, their mate gets a little too rough) the heat immediately shuts down. It’s a defense mechanism to prevent rape and pups being born into a violent enviroment. If an omega is in a stressful situation for such a long time and can’t go into heat, it will have negative impacts on their health.

Heat is very much like a regular period for real life females. Some have heavy, some have light, some have irregularity, it depends. Speaking of periods, omegas don’t get them in this universe (Yay!) Why? Because heat is so stressful and taxing on an omega’s body, instead of shredding the uterus’ lining and menstruating, the omega’s body reabsorbs the tissue material for fuel and nutrients in order to properly recover from heat. If an omega is bleeding from the vaginal opening, it’s a bad sign, showing their body is not re-absorbing the nutrients and not recovering from heat properly.

If you want to break down omegas into two groups, it would basically be the traditional omega vs the primal omega. Primal omegas would generally be bigger, stronger,and bear multiple pups. They tend to be more sexually aggressive, often chasing down an alpha mate, and violently defending territory from other omegas. They tend to be bold heaters, and might also have public sex urges during heat, or steal materials for their nest. Traditional omegas (horrible term, but I can’t think of better) tend to have only one pup, and have more delicate heats. 

When born, babies in this universe can be identified as either male or female, having either a penis or vulva. You can’t really determine dynamic at birth or early in life, though there are hints. Babies are called pups, and have milky-muted scents until they present.

Children tend to present their secondary gender anywhere from 13 to 16. Omegas have their first heat while alphas have their first rut. Now listen up folks, this is where it gets complicated.

Primary/Secondary Gender Combinations

Female omegas are arguably the simplest gender combination. They have an external vulva, labia, clitoris, etc, as well as a functional uterus and ovaries. Essentially they have the same anatomy as any normal human female in our world.

Female alphas have external labia and vulva, but they also have an extendable/retractable penis as well as internal testes and a functional knot. Their ejaculate is white, they can impregnate both female and male omegas. The penis of the female alpha first extends during a first rut, and from then on, the female alpha can extend and retract their penis at will. Female alphas have no uterus or ovaries, they cannot bear children. Female alphas do have a prostate, as the prostate is in part responsible for producing semen.

Female alphas and female omegas both have functional lactating breasts for the purpose of feeding pups. 

Male alphas tend to have a larger penis than male omegas. They also have external testes, a knot, and their ejaculate is white. They can impregnate both male and female omegas. Slang for the presentation of an alpha, male or female, is pop, referring to the popping of the knot, and or the popping of the penis from its labia/vulva sheath in the case of female alphas.

Male omegas are the complicated ones. They have a penis, but no testes. They produce no sperm, so their ejaculate is clear. Their penis is also smaller and often referred to as a cocklet. Male omegas are also intersex, possessing a vaginal opening and a uterus.(NO ASS BABIES.) At the time of first heat, the perineum of the male omega splits open to reveal their vaginal opening. It’s bloody and stressful, but the split eventually heals and remains open. Male omegas have vaginal, not anal, sexual intercourse and vaginal, not anal, births. Male omegas do not have a prostate, as the prostate is used in the production of semen , which male omegas do not produce.

Male omegas do not have breasts, and they do not lactate. The ability to feed a pup or pups is one reason why some places and time periods prefer a male/female alpha/omega pairing, seeing a male/male pair as being irresponsible because neither of them can lactate and a female/female pair as greedy, since they both produce milk to the excess.

This outline is probably going to be edited and added to as time goes on. Let me know if I missed anything!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave questions and comments on the comments below! You can also reach out on Tumblr too @blooms-in-april. This will be the outline used for all my future omegaverse fics. Thanks for reading!


End file.
